Breathe me again
by AlyMB10
Summary: Ambientato un anno dopo la fine della terza stagione. Bo è tornata nel mondo reale più potente che mai, ma si sente vuota, ha sempre rincorso l'amore ma adesso non riesce a muoversi. Tamsin è scomparsa e nessuno sa dove possa essere. Tutto inizia con un flashback di quando le due ragazze si sono viste per l'ultima volta. Riusciranno a ritrovarsi?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey salve ragazzi, siamo due ragazze appassionate del telefilm lost girl! Volevamo proporvi la nostra prima FanFiction scritta a 4 mani! fateci sapere nelle recensioni! Accettiamo qualsiasi critica! Questo era un flashback proveniente dalla fine della terza stagione. Il prossimo capitolo entrarà subito nel vivo della nostra storia! vi aspettiamo!_

"Sei più viva tu di qualsiasi persona che io abbia mai incontrato"

Lacrime, calde, scesero lente sul viso della bionda, bagnando il suo volto. Era preparata a tutto, ma non a lei. Non era preparata al suo sguardo: spaventato, ma allo stesso tempo fiducioso. Non era preparata neanche alle sensazioni che stava provando: sentiva la vita che, lentamente, le scivolava via dalle mani e sapeva che, se avesse spinto di più la lama, la mora non sarebbe l'unica a morire.

"Non so cosa fare" sussurrò tremando, Tamsin, trattenendo i singhiozzi.

"Combatti" rispose Bo. Tamsin avrebbe voluto tanto ci fosse una maniera per combattere, ma come si poteva immaginare di combattere con qualcosa di più grande della vita stessa? con qualcosa la cui forza supera quella di un intero esercito? Non riusciva a smettere di chiederselo, ma, quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Bo, sembrò che, dalla sua mente, fosse sparito il bisogno di risposte. La guardò un'ultima volta prima di abbassare la lama, le sue mani iniziarono a tremare, la bionda sentiva di averle appena condannate. Bo rilasciò un lungo sospiro, Tamsin, al contrario, non riusciva ad essere tranquilla come lei, non ci riuscì neanche quando la mora le accennò un piccolo sorriso, nel mentre le accarezzava un braccio.

"E' ok" disse la mora, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

"No, no, no. Ho maledetto entrambe" rispose, con la voce spezzata dalle troppe lacrime che provavano ad uscire. "Tu non hai idea" continuò, terrorizzata al pensiero di quello che Odino avrebbe potuto fare a loro. "Verrà a cercarci" disse infine, sapendo che era solo questione di tempo prima che lui fosse venuto a cercarle.

"No, devi ascoltarmi. Dobbiamo ricomporre la squadra, raggrupparci, ok? da qualche parte al sicuro!" le rispose Bo, molto convinta delle sue parole, forse pensando che la forza di volontà sarebbe bastata per affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

"Al sicuro?" chiese, provando ad illudersi.

"Si." Rispose decisa, con il suo solito sguardo, lo stesso sguardo che gli aveva rapito il cuore.

Erano così, una di fronte all'altra. Tamsin era sconvolta, non riusciva a dire una parola. Aveva paura. Aveva il cuore che le rimbalzava nel petto, non riusciva a controllarlo. Lo stomaco era accartocciato e sapeva che forse quella era l'ultima volta che la vedeva.

Era lì ferma davanti a lei e non mosse un passo.

"Sei la persona migliore che abbia mai conosciuto" disse Tamsin, abbassando tutte le sue difese. "In tutte le mie vite." Aggiunse, lasciandosi scappare un piccolo sorriso. Nella testa della bionda scorrevano fiumi di pensieri. Perché non era riuscita a ucciderla? Era il suo compito fin dall'inizio. Ma poi tutto si è terribilmente complicato. La guardava e non riusciva ad astenersi dal pensare quanto fosse perfetta. Quanto la faceva sentire viva. Tamsin si malediceva, perché aveva lasciato avvicinarla così tanto?.

Bo si avvicinò titubante: con gli occhi lucidi e le guance leggermente arrossate. Erano l'una ad un soffio dall'altra: la mano di Bo cercò quella di Tamsin, ma quest'ultima subito la spostò.

"Dobbiamo trovare gli altri, io penso a Dyson" disse Tamsin, allontanandosi, e, senza aspettare ulteriore risposta fuggì dalla stanza. La paura di nuovo vinse su di lei e ancora una volta fuggì prima che una delle due cedesse all'altra. La tensione era troppa e non poteva permettere che la situazione si complicasse ulteriormente.

"E io troverò Kenzie" rispose con un filo di voce Bo, guardando la bionda che fuggiva dalla stanza. "Vorrei tanto che ci fosse tempo anche per questo, Tamsin" sussurrò Bo, ormai sola nella stanza.

Uscita dalla porta, Tamsin iniziò a correre più forte che poteva, a stento riusciva a trattenere le lacrime. Era una valchiria, una creatura del male, eppure si sentiva a pezzi. Per secoli si era sentita invincibile, superiore. Adesso si sentiva fin troppo piccola, schiacciata da un'amore troppo grande e maledetto per lei. Continuò a correre, uscì dall'edificio e trovò Dyson, coperto di sangue e con pezzi di umano ovunque. Aveva ucciso il dottore.

"Lupo, dobbiamo andare, e per favore datti una pulita, il tuo culo sulla mia macchina non ce lo metti conciato in questo modo!".

Bo restò solo un altro secondo impalata, dopo di che uscì in fretta e furia dal laboratorio. Una volta fuori si guardò intorno spaesata, non era assolutamente vicina al Dal.

In lontananza vide due guardie, vicino ad una macchina, gli si avvicinò con aria spaesata. "Scusate ragazzi, sapete mica dove posso trovare il centro commerciale?" I due si guardarono confusi, per poi mettere mano alla pistola. Bo si avvicinò di più, riuscendo a toccarli e a trasmetterli energia. Immediatamente le loro espressioni mutarono. "Bravi ragazzi, adesso, mi accompagnereste al locale, chiamato Dal, in centro?" "Ogni tuo ordine è sacro, farò tutto quello che vuoi" Rispose uno. Una volta arrivati di fronte al Dal Bo succhiò l'energia ad entrambi i ragazzi, sperando che loro si dimenticassero di tutto.

Tamsin e Dyson Sfrecciavano a tutta velocità. La bionda pensava solo a fuggire il più lontano possibile, ma lo vide, era là in mezzo alla strada girato di spalle. Il viandante. La persona che aveva sempre servito e rispettato e che ora odiava con tutta se stessa. Era stato lui ad assoldarla per portargli Bo. Spinse l'acceleratore a manetta e lo travolse. Il suo ultimo ricordo fu una luce accecante e poi il vuoto.

" They call me the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight And when she asks me, which one I love the best? I tear open my shirt I got Rosie on my chest 'Cause I'm the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around "

Fu questa la canzone che Bo sentì appena arrivata al Dal, notando che non c'era nessuno intorno ciò la spaventò. Si guardò intorno, non trovando niente, tranne che una carta per terra. Si avvicinò e la tirò su, in quel momento si ricordò del viaggio nella città dei Dark con Tamsin, quella era la carta che le aveva preannunciato la maga. Tutto d'un tratto fu circondata dal fumo nero, si sentiva soffocare, il suo ultimo ricordo fu una luce accecante e poi il vuoto. Di Bo altro che non l'immagine era rimasta, racchiusa dentro la carta, vicino alla figura, più imponente, del Viandante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Era ormai passato pi di un anno da quando Tamsin era scomparsa. Bo, grazie all'aiuto di Kenzi e Dyson, era riuscita a tornare nel mondo reale. Aveva conosciuto suo padre, l'uomo che aveva imprigionato e torturato sua madre. L'aveva sconfitto e durante la lunga battaglia era riuscita a conoscere a fondo se stessa e a gestire con grande padronanza i suoi immensi poteri. Nulla poteva sconfiggerla. Ma nonostante ci non riusciva a essere davvero completa. Aveva ripreso il suo strano rapporto con il lupo, tra loro c' sempre stata passione e Bo ne aveva bisogno per nutrirsi. Per qualche mese con Lauren avevano provato a frequentarsi, ma la loro relazione non poteva durare, Bo era una succube, Lauren un'umana e non poteva sopportare che la sua ragazza, anche se per sopravvivenza, la tradisse ogni volta. Era stata Bo a chiudere la storia con Lauren, comprendendo che la dottoressa umana, pur fingendo di stare bene, in realt stava male. Bo si sentiva vuota, lei che aveva sempre rincorso l'amore, in quel momento era immobile e non riusciva a spiegarsi perch . Lei che ogni giorno veniva riempita di attenzioni dal lupo, di chiamate e di messaggi dalla dottoressa, lei che poteva avere qualsiasi persona, non si sentiva completa. Ripensandoci per , forse, erano rare le volte in cui nella sua vita si era sentita completa.  
Era una mattina come tutte le altre, Kenzie preparava la colazione nell'arruffata cucina e Bo leggeva il quotidiano a caccia di nuovi casi.  
Troppo lontano, troppo intrigato, troppo noioso... nessun caso interessante Kenz! Non possiamo prenderci un piccolo periodo di pausa? Disse la mora, sbuffando e lasciando cadere il quotidiano sul tavolo.  
"BoBo devo ricordarti che siamo al verde?! quanti casi abbiamo accettato questo mese? manco mezzo, alza quel tuo culetto da succubus dalla sedia e diamoci da fare!"  
Ribatte Kenzie con aria quasi seria "E poi ecco, hai visto quel meraviglioso completino al negozio all'angolo? "  
"Quello rosso? L'hai notato anche tu? Ok, dobbiamo accettare qualche caso, ma quale?" Rispose Bo, riprendendo in mano il giornale.  
"Signora anziana cerca gatto scomparso? Famiglia benestante in cerca del figlio scomparso, dall'altra parte del paese? " Fin il discorso, sbuffando nuovamente.  
Kenzie si avvicin a Bo "hey questo sembra interessante, ragazzo denuncia la scomparsa della fidanzata..." "...cerca i pezzi in cui stata fatto dopo un omicidio" Disse con un tono altamente schifato. "Nono BoBo non ci siamo!"  
"No, direi che non ci siamo! Non so te, ma a me non va di cercare pezzi di ragazza sottoterra. Potremmo vedere se qualcuno ci ha contattato per e-mail, hai gi controllato? " Rispose, con un tono di leggera speranza.  
"guardo subito BoBo" kenzie scatt verso il divano dove era poggiato il pc. Lo apr , dette un rapido sguardo e richiuse lo schermo. "Nono non ci siamo proprio per nulla! Ma hanno scambiato la nostra mail come una casella hot!?"  
"Tu cosa manderesti all'e-mail di una succubus e della sua fedele, bellissima, amica umana? Non ci siamo davvero, dobbiamo sperare che qualcuno ci contatti in fretta, altrimenti non andiamo da nessuna parte"  
Nel mentre le due amiche si disperavano sempre di pi , una sonora botta le distrasse. Era lo schianto del legno che si frantumava. Kenzi afferr il primo oggetto che trov , non accorgendosi di tenere in mano un mestolo per la pasta.  
Bo scatt in piedi, estraendo il coltellino che teneva sempre nello stivale destro, e puntandolo verso la direzione del rumore. Alla porta stava un uomo, visibilmente confuso, con un'aria molto spaventata.  
Era un giovane sulla trentina, barcollava per tutta la stanza, vaneggiando parole a caso. "Occhi" "Piume" "Albero" "tu morirai" "tutti moriremo" "lei sorger " "banane" . Kenzie imprec guardando la porta rotta "ecco ora dobbiamo aggiustare pure questa! quante volte l'ho detto che bisogna metterne una blindata!"  
"Tu dici tante cose Kenz! Stai lontana, provo a fermarlo e a vedere se possiamo farlo smettere di vaneggiare" Bo si avvicin all'uomo, provando a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, immediatamente lui si volt verso di lei e prov a colpirla. "Stammi lontana, tu sei come lei, io lo sento!" Bo evit agilmente il colpo, per poi avvicinarsi a lui e succhiargli sufficiente energia da farlo svenire.  
Compose il numero e clicc il tasto verde. "Bo?" Rispose la dottoressa, dall'altro capo del telefono. "Ciao Lauren, senti avevo bisogno di" inizi il discorso, prima di essere scortesemente interrotta. "Mi stai chiamando per chiedermi di uscire? finalmente?" "No Lauren, ti sto chiamando perch ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Puoi venire a casa mia il prima possibile?" "Oh, certo.. certo.. " rispose, con tono triste. "Lauren, lo sai... Comunque non il momento adatto per parlarne, puoi venire qui?" "Arrivo subito." "Bene, a dopo" Concluse Bo, prima di chiudere la chiamata. Pos il telefono nuovamente sul divano e si gir in cerca di Kenzie. "Lauren arriver a breve.."  
"Amica tutto ok? il tuo tono mi sembra un po' strano?" rispose Kenzie preoccupata.  
"Si, penso di si E' solo che Lauren sembra non aver ancora perso le speranze ed io, da una parte, sono quasi tentata di riprovarci" rispose Bo, sapendo di potersi confidare con l'amica.  
Kenzie si fece subito seria. "Secondo me BoBo tu ne sei sempre innamorata! C' sempre stato un forte sentimento tra voi! ne avete passate cos tante! Per capisco la vostra difficolt nello stare insieme" Disse kenzie avvicinandosi a lei e stringendola a se.  
Bo si lasci andare nell'abbraccio, stringendo ancora di pi l'amica. "Non so davvero cosa farei senza di te. Ti voglio bene" Continu poi, restando avvolta nell'abbraccio finch non sent dei passi, che la portarono a staccarsi e a girarsi verso la porta. All'entrata via era Lauren che osservava la porta rotta. Era bella come sempre, lunghi capelli biondi si poggiavano sulle sue spalle. Indossava il camice, probabilmente era sempre a lavoro quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata. Aveva un leggero trucco, un po' sbaffato che deve essersi messa di fretta prima di uscire. Si era spruzzata il profumo preferito di Bo che si diffuse rapidamente in tutta la stanza. Aveva un'aria un po' delusa. Bo non ci fece caso e le sorrise leggermente. "Ciao Lauren, grazie di essere venuta."  
"Ciao Bo, come mai mi hai chiesto di venire qui?" rispose, con tono freddo.  
La risposta della mora fu uno sguardo diretto al corpo dell'uomo, ancora per terra.  
"Che successo?" chiese subito, avvicinandosi all'uomo e cercandoli il battito cardiaco.  
"Tranquilla, vivo, ho solo dovuto addormentarlo, farfugliava cose senza senso, come se fosse pazzo e stava diventando pericoloso" le disse Bo.  
kenzie inizi a tossire e esclam "Hey ciao a te Doc! hai per caso fatto il bagno dentro al profumo stamani mattina?"  
"No, ma tu vedo che faresti volentieri il bagno nei pantaloni di Bo" Rispose, con tono arrogante.  
"Lauren, ma che dici?!" Continu Bo, senza parole vista l'affermazione dell'altra.  
"Ma ti pare!? che ti sei bevuta stamattina Doc! mi sa che quella sei proprio tu!" ribatt Kenzie con aria stizzita.  
"Almeno io non ne faccio un segreto di stato" Fin poi, stufa di discutere. "Bo, pensi di svegliare questo tipo o sono venuta qui solo per vedere la vostra scenetta romantica?"  
"Ok, penso che dopo aver risolto con lui dovremmo parlare" disse, per poi avvicinarsi al tipo, con un secchio d'acqua fredda e rovesciargliela in addosso.  
Il tizio si svegli e continu a vaneggiare parole a caso.  
"Ha le pupille che si dilatano continuamente, sembra che abbia incontrato da poco una valchiria, una molto potente visto lo stato in cui ridotto" Disse Lauren, girandosi verso Bo.  
"Penso sia meglio chiamare Dyson, potrebbe aiutarvi a trovare il responsabile" Fin poi, nominando il nome del lupo con un tono di sufficienza.

"Dyson lo chiamo io ragazze!" kenzie corse a recuperare il cellulare. "hey lupacchiotto! Noi donzelle avremmo bisogno di te!" disse Kenzie entusiasta. Dall'altro capo il lupo rispose mezzo assonnato " quanto entusiasmo di prima mattina, che successo? Bo a casa?" . "Mamma mia oh, pensate sempre tutti solo a Bo! Comunque muoviti che qua abbiamo un tizio vaneggiante steso in salotto! e porta martello e chiodi c' da riparare la porta! Di nuovo!" disse Kenzie con aria affranta.  
Intanto, sedute sul divano, vi erano Bo e Lauren. "Lauren, non pensi veramente che ci sia qualcosa tra me e Kenzie, vero?" Chiese Bo, con tono calmo.  
"No Bo, non lo penso davvero. E' solo che, quando si parla di te, io perdo tutta la mia razionalit ed oggettivit "  
"Lauren, sai che sei molto importante per me, ma sai anche che non possibile tra di noi.."  
"Preferisci farlo tutte le notti con Dyson, non cos ?"  
Bo rimase sorpresa dall'affermazione della bionda, non si aspettava che sapesse del suo rapporto con il lupo. "Non come credi, non si tratta di questo."  
"Si sempre trattato di questo, Bo. Siamo sempre stati io e Dyson, Dyson ed io. Sono contenta che tu adesso abbia preso una decisione."  
"Vorrei tu riuscissi a capirmi..."  
"Vorrei che tu riuscissi a capire me.." Ribatt la dottoressa, appoggiando la sua mano sopra quella di Bo.

Dopo una ventina di minuti, irruppe nell'abitazione delle ragazze Dyson. Aveva la sua solita giacca di pelle marrone. I capelli un po' scarruffati e la barba incolta ma sexy. Entr e subito guard nella direzione di Bo alla quale riserv un occhiolino. "Hey ragazze, che successo? chi vi ha ridotta la porta in questo stato?"  
Non ci fu bisogno di rispondere a Dyson, in quanto, il tipo seduto a terra torn a vaneggiare. "Anche tu sei come loro, anche tu mi farai del male"  
"Pu essere stato ridotto cos soltanto da una valchiria, molto potente, ne sono sicura." Disse nuovamente Lauren, rivolgendosi a Dyson.  
"Bo, penso sia meglio che io vada, pensaci su.." concluse la dottoressa, sussurrando quasi l'ultima parte, lasciandole una carezza sul braccio. Il suo tocco caus a Bo un immediato brivido, che nascose malamente.  
"Ci vediamo ragazzi, devo andare a fare delle analisi in laboratorio" Disse la dottoressa, prima di uscire dalla porta.  
Dyson notando l'assenza di Lauren subito si avvicin a Bo e le diede un carezza e disse "Avete avuto un brutto risveglio stamani eh? ti ha per caso ferita?". Kenzi intervenne "Hey ciaooooooo! ci sarei pure io eh! pure io sono stata presa alla sprovvista! ma sto bene grazie! "  
Bo si scost leggermente da Dyson, ancora scossa dalle attenzioni della dottoressa. "Sta tranquillo, non successo niente."  
Il lupo seccato dalla freddezza di Bo, si gir e si accovacci in terra ed annus l'umano svenuto di nuovo. Di scatto poi si alz in piedi e guard le due ragazze con un'aria sconvolta. "No, non pu essere..." balbett . "Questo odore lo riconosco, troppo familiare" Continu .  
"Tamsin..." Sussurr Bo "Eccone un'altra" aggiunse Kenzie sbuffando.  
"No Kenz, non capisci, davvero Tamsin" Concluse Bo, lasciandosi ricadere pesantemente sulla sedia pi vicina.  
Se prima Bo era confusa per colpa di Lauren e Dyson, adesso, al pensiero di Tamsin lo era ancora di pi . Pensare che Tamsin era tornata in vita, o che non era mai morta, le creava una grandissima confusione nella mente. Bo doveva trovarla.  



	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Nel cielo nero della notte, brillavano migliaia di stelle e c'era una bellissima luna piena. Gli alberi, le rocce e ogni più piccolo dettaglio della foresta splendeva di una luce perlata e candida. L'acqua del ruscello sembrava scintillare come uno specchio argento. Si udivano dei rumori sinistri, i predatori davano inizio alla loro caccia. C'era una leggera brezza che faceva muovere le foglie che sembrava danzassero sotto un'unica sinfonia. Arrivava un po' della fievole luce della luna fin dentro alla caverna dove dormiva Tamsin. Era stesa su una stola di paglia e sommersa da coperte di lana, per ripararsi dal freddo. Vicino a lei qualche carbone era sempre accesso, quella sera per cena era toccato arrostire una lepre selvaggia. Accanto a lei giaceva il corpo nudo di Evony che dormiva completamente rilassata stringendo un po' di coperta dando le spalle alla bionda. Aveva un'aria beata, forse dovuta all'intensa notte appena passata. Tamsin improvvisamente si svegliò, aveva il respiro affannoso, la fronte sudata ed uno sguardo terrorizzato. Aveva fatto di nuovo quel sogno. Si alzò cercando di non svegliare Evony e si avvolse in una coperta. Camminò verso l'entrata della grotta e si mise seduta su una roccia. Osservava il cielo. La luce della luna accarezzava i suoi lineamenti e faceva dei suoi capelli biondi, una chioma argentata che si adagiava sulle sue spalle semi scoperte. I suoi occhi verdi scintillavano, sembravano brillare di luce propria, come fari e sfidavano persino la bellezza delle stelle. Era veramente perfetta. La sua pelle perlata era delicata come una delle più pregiate sete che sotto a quella fievole luce sembrava anch'essa argentea. Le sue labbra sembravano esser state dipende da un abile pittore ed erano sempre un po' arrossate dopo la notte trascorsa con Evony. Aveva un aspetto angelico e talmente bello da risultare realmente soprannaturale. Una creatura così magnifica non poteva essere umana. Tamsin ripensava al sogno che l'aveva fatta svegliare di soprassalto, erano ormai molte notti che si svegliava così e dopo non riusciva più a prendere sonno. Si sentiva persa e solo ammirando le stelle riusciva a calmarsi. Si immaginava di vagare da una stella all'altra coccolata dall' immensità dell'universo che, a guardarlo dal basso, la faceva sentire minuscola e impotente. Lentamente si alzò in piedi e fece cadere la coperta. Era completamente nuda e sentiva solo il candido calore della luna accarezzarla. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di unire i suoi sensi alla natura. Riusciva a sentire l'acqua fresca del ruscello scorrere su di lei. I rami degli alberi mossi da una leggera brezza diventarono il prolungamento delle sue braccia, le foglie, le sue dita. Sentiva ogni movimento silenzioso dell'oscura foresta. Era dentro ogni piccolo animale, sentiva la loro fame, la loro paura, la loro energia. I suoi piedi si staccarono leggermente da terra e dietro le sue spalle si distesero due meravigliose candide ali. Aprì gli occhi, alzò la testa e iniziò a volare. Le sue ali sbattevano velocemente e in pochi attimi si trovò già a qualche metro sopra gli alberi. Vedeva tutta la vallata e i chilometri e chilometri di distese di alberi. Sulla lontana collina vide le luci della città. Tamsin si soffermò qualche istante e continuò a volare puntando la luna. Si sentiva libera, sentiva l'aria che accarezzava il suo corpo ma non aveva freddo. Nella sua mente erano impressi quegli occhi. Quelli del sogno. Blu e marroni. Non sapeva a chi appartenessero ma sapeva che erano reali. Ogni notte sognava una ragazza dai capelli corvini e degli occhi color nocciola che si trasformavano in blu. Era davvero sensuale e aveva un fisico pazzesco. La vedeva in pericolo che Affrontava un duello. In mano aveva un coltello e di fronte a sé un terribile avversario. Nel sogno Tamsin si sentiva morire, l'ansia e l'angoscia la divoravano come se per lei quella ragazza fosse immensamente importante. La ragazza riusciva a battere il su avversario con una mossa inaspettata. Tamsin esplodeva di gioia e correva verso quella misteriosa donna e la baciava. Sembrava tutto maledettamente reale, perfino riusciva quasi a percepire la morbidezza delle labbra della ragazza dai capelli corvino. Evony le ripeteva sempre " Tamsin è solo un sogno non ha importanza, lascia perdere". Lei però se lo sentiva, non poteva essere solo un sogno era qualcosa di troppo profondo e reale.

Era passato un anno da quando Evony l'aveva trovata. Era una bambina spaventata e sola, senza memoria. Evony l'aveva portata nella grotta. In poche settimane era già diventata la donna che è adesso. Evony le aveva spiegato che dovevano nascondersi, entrambe erano in pericolo di vita, ma un giorno si sarebbero riprese ciò che le apparteneva. Tamsin però sapeva che quel che stava facendo era dannatamente sbagliato, se lo sentiva dentro al cuore. Qualche giorno prima aveva visto un uomo nella foresta e Evony l'aveva costretta a usare i suoi poteri. L'uomo era fuggito via e sembrava davvero esser diventato pazzo. Era morto? Aveva forse ucciso un uomo? Queste domande affollavano la sua mente. Si ripeteva che era una creatura del male, era oscura e quella era la sua natura, tutto prima o poi sarebbe passato. Cercò di scacciare i pensieri e si lasciò perdere nell'immensità dal cielo volando sempre più velocemente.

Non le sarebbe bastata una vita, forse neanche due, per accettare tutto quello che era successo. Evony Marquise non avrebbe mai accettato di essere stata, brutalmente, tolta dal suo ruolo di leader dei Dark Fae, soprattutto, vista la persona che ora aveva preso il suo posto: Vex. Vex era riuscito, attraverso un complotto quasi geniale, a farla odiare da alcune delle più potenti famiglie Dark, rendendosi così il candidato ideale. Evony non era il tipo di persona che sapeva quando era il momento di arrendersi, non accettava mai la sconfitta. Una volta sfrattata dal suo posto, cacciata dal suo ruolo, aveva dovuto farsi un nuovo progetto in fretta, non poteva sicuramente restare lì, non quando non era più a capo dei Dark. Mentre pensava a tutti i modi possibili per riprendersi l'appoggio delle famiglie, pensò che, forse, non ce n'era il bisogno. Evony, con l'aiuto di una sola persona, poteva riprendersi tutto con la forza. Quella persona era Tamsin. Tamsin era, ormai, alla fine del suo ciclo vitale ed Evony non doveva fare altro che seguirla, aspettare che la sua vita finisse e vederla rinascere, per poi strapparla dalle braccia dei suoi amici e crescerla come sua compagna. Fortunatamente per lei non aveva neanche dovuto faticare, visto che, pochi giorni dopo la sua perdita di potere, le era stato detto che Tamsin aveva avuto un incidente. Evony, si era subito recata sul luogo dell'incidente e aveva trovato, come da programma, Tamsin bambina. Era passato un anno da quel giorno, un anno in cui Evony aveva cresciuto Tamsin e aveva imparato anche a volerle bene, in un certo senso.

Fu il rumore dei rami, scossi dal vento, a destarla dal suo sonno. Allungò una mano sulla stola di paglia, in cerca di Tamsin, ma la ritrasse subito dopo. Tamsin, come capitava quasi sempre, non c'era. Probabilmente, Evony pensò, la bionda aveva fatto il suo solito sogno, aveva sognato come sempre Bo. La regina dei Dark sospirò infastidita, appoggiando la mano, che prima era in cerca della bionda, sul suo ventre scoperto. La rilassava accarezzarsi il ventre quando pensava, ma era anche un gesto che non faceva mai davanti ad altre persone, quasi come se volesse nascondere la sua parte umana. Durante quel lungo anno, lontano dalla sua solita vita, si era concessa del tempo in più per il divertimento e, con piacere, aveva scoperto le doti di Tamsin. Forse era anche per questo che, nonostante fosse il momento giusto per riprendersi il potere, Evony perdeva tempo. Anche se avrebbe potuto lasciare tutto e tornare alla sua solita vita, non faceva altro che rimandare, ma non si sarebbe mai ammessa che questa normalità le piaceva. Tamsin, purtroppo però, stava iniziando ad insospettirsi sempre di più, quindi Evony doveva decidere in fretta la prossima mossa, rischiava di perdere tutto. Se Tamsin avesse ricordato Bo, Evony era sicura, non sarebbe mai restata al suo fianco in quella battaglia. La regina dei Dark sospirò e sorrise, ogni volta che pensava al volto della bionda non riusciva a non arrossire. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, cercando di ritrovare la serenità persa e di scacciare i pensieri, rimandando i problemi al giorno successivo.


End file.
